Forever Young: Caoimhe's Chapter
by thewalkingoswin
Summary: Caoimhe Keirnan didn't exist in the books. Neither did her brother or her father. Until the night the girl got lost in the woods. Now she's stuck in a world she's only read about, having to make a choice between what is right, and what is easy. Twin era.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own so and so's blah blah blah. I don't even really own this plot line, it's so ridiculously over done it's insane. But I do however own this girl who is fiendishly based of of me and a friend of mine, kind of. Eh, well in little parts anyways, like personality is guess. But whatever, read on.**

* * *

><p>They say to write what you know. Well, all I know is that I'm stuck here, in this place, and I have no hope of getting out of it. So if I know anything about anything, it means I know nothing. Wait. That doesn't even make sense. I know things, I know a lot of things. Fantastic, brilliant things. I know that everything happens for a reason. I know that when life gives you lemons you should make lemonade. And I know that I'm lost.<p>

Completely, and utterly, lost.

It wouldn't be a problem for me if I was, say, in my own neighborhood, city, hell, even a neighboring city would be great. But, no. I'm in a forest. I'm in a bloody FOREST. And I have no clue how I got here. Actually, I don't even know where _here_ is. I was sleeping. A nice, relaxing, peaceful, oblivious sleep, and now I'm in a _forest._ I know, I can't seem to get over that fact, but I've never even _seen_ a forest before, let alone magically appeared in one.

Wherever I am, it's fantastically cold. Although that could be because of all the trees making it almost impossible to tell whether it was day or night. Fucking trees, they're everywhere, like scary looking demons, mocking my confusion. Screaming cruel ideas towards me, whipping their bran-

No, no, it's fine. I'm just scaring the shit out of myself. The trees are _not _moving. The trees are _not _screaming. I'm just imagining things, I'm fine. I have to find a way out of here, wherever here is. Looking around I can't really see any distinguishing features. But again, trees. Mossy trees. Moss points to civilization, right? Pioneers? Anybody? Oh, right, I'm talking to myself, because there's nobody here. Except me. Might as well answer myself.

Yes, moss points to civilization. Must follow the moss. Jesus, that is nasty looking moss. Ah, no, keep focus, follow the weird, wet, purpley moss of doom. I think it's working, things are looking brighter, I'm going the right way.

And I tripped.

_On a tree._

I swear that tree wasn't there before.

_Sure it wasn't. _

Are you calling me a liar?

_Damn straight I'm calling you a liar._

Shut your wh-

Shit. Fucking stop that, I've got to get up, I'm almost there. I don't know where there is but I can _feel_ it. Ugh, up, get up! Stupid legs, why won't you move? I'm _crawling_ now, I have to get there, whatever it is. I have to be there.

Oh god, I see a tree line. It's right there, I've got to get closer!

Ah, it burns! Oh god, it burns so bad! What is this? I'm trying to look around but by now it's all blurry. I still feel it. It's changing me from the inside. Why? Why is everything going dark?

What was that noise?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so this is my first story. It's not going to be in this weird point of view for long, possibly another chapter or two. Nothing's really established here at this point except that she's lost, has a dirty mouth (but a wonderful way with words nonetheless), and that she's possibly dying. Or is she? Eh. I'm kind of just writing this to get it out of my head. Review?**


	2. My First Weasley

**A/N: I own numerous owl necklaces, purses, and packs of gum, but I do NOT own Harry Potter. I looked around and I didn't see that there was a person in canon who was the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, so for the sake of my story, I've made Caoimhe's(Kee-va) father, Lucas Keirnan, the head. **

* * *

><p>There's something about waking up after you've passed out that just leaves you feeling entirely too groggy. Voices were swimming in my head, sounds were reverberating off of unfamiliar walls, shapes were blurry as I tried to make a reach for true consciousness. After a minute I could see clearly, though I could see that I was still in unfamiliar territory.<p>

Looking around, I saw that I was laying on an almost cot-like bed, with white sheets, and a comfortable white blanket. The walls around me were made of stone, and there was a cart next to me with strange looking liquids inside of it. Quite a lot if I had truly thought of it much. The curtains halfway around my bed finally brought me to the realization that I was in a hospital of some sort. After a moment the voices I'd heard earlier started again, and I could hear them quite clearly now.

"What were doing in the forest in the first place, young man?" a female voice, with a Scottish accent, questioned.

_Scottish? I don't know any Scottish people. Well, that older couple who came into the store a few times, but they went back to Scotland in the spring._

A younger male voice, English sounding this time, answered, "I was helping Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn find a disturbed colony of bowtruckles. A couple of first years dared each other to go into the forest and broke the branches of off their nest."

"I believe those were you're first years, Minerva," an oily sounding man spoke, "Gryffindors have always been prone to stupidity of the highest regard."

The woman started to argue back, but by this point I wasn't listening. I was sitting stock still in my bed.

_Hagrid? Kettleburn? Gryffindor? That can't be right. Maybe I'm dreaming. I _was _reading some pretty good fan fiction last night. But then again, even my overactive imagination hasn't come up with something like this before._

The arguing seemed to be reaching its breaking point when a calm voice, gravelly with old age, spoke quietly, but still commanding attention.

"Minerva, Severus, please. It matters not what your first years did at this moment in time. We are here for a serious matter, are we not? From what I understand, Mr. Weasley was in the edge of the forest, looking for the lost bow truckles, when he heard a commotion, and found the girl unconscious. Is that correct, Mr. Weasley?"

"Pardon me, Headmaster, but it wasn't a commotion so much as a scream," the student replied.

_Girl? I'm not a girl, I'm twenty! Ah, figure this out. Alright, I'm obviously in the hospital wing after being found in the Forbidden Forest by a Weasley male. But what Weasley? Well, Snape's here so that rules out an older Weasley while they were a student. And Kettleburn. He was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher before Hagrid. Hagrid must still be the gamekeeper. So it isn't Ron, and probably not Fred or George either, I can't see them helping a teacher for nothing. So that leaves Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Probably Charlie, now that I think about it. Okay, so I was brought here by Charlie Weasley. The matron probably alerted Dumbledore, who in turn brought McGonagall and Snape. Not too shabby for just waking up._

"Albus, do you recognize the girl?" McGonagall asked, impatiently.

"There's something about her that's quite familiar to me, yes. But, alas, we'll have to wait until the poor child wakes up to find out were, exactly, she came from," he replied, oddly happy sounding for the fact that I was supposed to be unconscious.

"Of course, Headmaster."

_Okay. _

_Dilemma number one. _

_I'm stuck in a room with at least four fictional characters._

_Dilemma two._

_I've obviously injured myself, considering I was unconscious. Could be tricky to run if they try to wipe my memory_.

_Dilemma three._

_I'm not sure I should let them know I'm awake. I have no idea what they will do to me._

But it seems that I didn't have a choice in the matter, for at that moment a matronly woman opened the curtain around my bed. She bustled around in the cart for a moment and turned to me.

Her eyes widened, "Merciful heavens! She's awake! Look what you've done now, I tell you all the time that this is a hospital wing, not the royal debate chambers!" Over her shoulder McGonagall softened, but Snape still kept on sneering. The Matron, for I wasn't _actually _sure if she was Poppy Pomfrey or not, handed me a cup with a dark substance in it, which I looked at dubiously. "Drink this, sweet child, it will make your leg feel better."

It was actually at this point when I realized that my leg even hurt. I took the cup, which seemed oddly big in my hands, and brought it to my face. I remembered that from Harry's perspective, the potions were quite nasty, and this had to be a potion. I braced myself for a foul tasting liquid and drank it quickly. It wasn't as nasty as I'd thought, but it still wasn't something I'd want to drink everyday.

_Which is probably the point, now that I think about it._

"Thank you, Poppy, I think it's time we speak with her now," a man who could only be Albus Dumbledore stepped towards my bed with a smile on his face.

Madame Pomfrey looked disgruntled at having to leave a patient, but acquiesced nonetheless. McGonagall and Snape came forward after she went back to her office, leaving the boy, Charlie, a few feet behind, looking a little bit awkward.

"My dear girl, what's your name?"

"Caoimhe Keirnan," I replied in a small, lilting voice I'd never heard before.

_Wait, that's not my name. _

_But it sounds so familiar._

_Where did that even come from?_

"Ah, a Keirnan, I should have known, you seemed to be shifting in your sleep."

I must have looked at him confusedly, because he continued with, "Your parents have told you about your metamorphmagus powers, correct?"

I nodded slowly, I did remember my parents telling me about the fact that I could change my appearance at will, with practice.

_But, I'm confused. My parents weren't from here, I'm not from here. What's going on?_

The headmaster looked down to my wrist, which drew my eyes down as well. I was wearing a jewel encrusted bracelet which was blinking quite rapidly. He looked up again, with slightly less of a twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Keirnan, do you remember meeting me a few years ago?"

I cocked my head to the side, a memory came to me, unbidden.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had woken up from a nightmare, and found I was thirsty. I crept out of my, bed and into the hallway. As I was passing the parlor, I heard voices and stopped to listen._

"_She must be told!" a voice exclaimed._

"_No! I won't have her be used like a common toy by the Ministry for cheap tricks!" My father shouted._

_I'd never heard him yell before that night, and it was terrifying. All of a sudden the door opened and a man I'd never seen before was in front of me._

I remembered being introduced to Dumbledore and being sent off to bed by my "mother", with out the water I was looking for.

As it was, I nodded my head at the professor, showing my rememberance. He regarded me for a minute and spoke again.

"Miss Keirnan, how did you come to be in the Black Forest?"

I honestly had no idea how I got there, my universe, or here, if I was in fact Caoimhe Keirnan, a surname I'd never heard of in the Wizarding World, so I was hoping what ever drove me to answer before would do so again. A panic rose in me and I started crying. "I-I don't-t kno-oww," I sobbed, "I want C-Cameron!"

_I don't even know who Cameron is, but I need him._

"Who's Cameron, my dear?"

"My-my brother! I n-need him!"

_Brother? Brother, I slightly remember a brother. It's almost like I have two sets of memories. One from my life before, and one here, in the world of make believe wizards. Wizards. Snape. _Legilimency!

The thought panicked me, and I looked at him frantically. He seemed normal. Foul, but normal. As did Dumbledore.

_Whoever sent me here must have not wanted them in my mind._

"Minerva, Severus, if you could put together a search party, I'm quite sure you'll find young Mr. Keirnan in the forest. My dear girl, I have some important matters to handle in my office, but I shall return shortly after your brother arrives, I believe I know what happened to you both but I'll need to hear his side of the situation. I don't think Professor Sprout would mind if you were excused from her class this afternoon, Mr. Weasley, if you wanted to stay with Miss Keirnan for a while."

That said, the three professors excited the wing, leaving me with an awkward looking Charlie Weasley. He hesitantly stepped towards the bed with his hand out. I shook it lightly and he sat down on the chair next to my bed with a sigh of relief.

_No doubt because Snape left. He seems to suck all the fun out of a room._

"I'm Charlie Weasley, by the way, you said your name was Caoimhe Keirnan?"

I nodded.

"My dad's told me about your father before, he's the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, right?"

I was confused, but I nodded again.

_That seems right. Mr. Weasley knows my "father?" How…convenient. It seems like the longer I'm here the more I'm "remembering" my life here. _

"How old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Ten."

_Ten. I'm ten? I was twenty! I don't know what's going on, but I'm just going to got with this word vomit. It seems to be right at least._

"And you have a brother?"

"Yes," I said, proudly, "His name's Cameron, and he's my twin."

_I have a twin now? Just go with it, "Caoimhe."_

"I have twin brother's, their names are Fred and George, they're real troublemakers though."

"You have _two_ brothers?" I asked. Even though I already knew he definitely had more than two brothers, "Caoimhe" didn't, so I still asked.

"Actually, I have six siblings. There's Bill, who's a seventh year, and Head Boy. Then there's me, I'm a fifth year, prefect. Percy's a first year this year, Mum cried when we got on the train. I already told you about Fred and George, they're almost, by the way, but then there's Ron, my youngest brother, and Ginny, my sister." He said that all in one breath.

We continued talking for the next half hour, about trivial things I mostly knew about already. Madame Pomfrey had just brought me a tray of food to eat, when a giant man almost ran into the room.

"I found 'im!" An obviously Hagrid shouted.

In his arms was someone I realized was my "twin," Cameron. He was looking at me with wide eyes, but seemed otherwise alright. Distantly, I remembered he was afraid of heights. After Hagrid put him down he ran over to my bed and jumped up next to me, nearly knocking over Charlie in the process.

"Caoimhe! Are you alright? I looked for you but I couldn't find you! Dad said I wasn't supposed to leave you alone when you couldn't see, but your funny bracelet made us jump and I lost you! Do you think he'll be mad?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, I think he'll just be glad we're alright."

I looked at Cameron. He was a few inches taller than me, and had brown hair, with sea green eyes I knew were mirrored by my own, somehow. I also knew I had curly red hair.

_Which might be why Charlie was so concerned about me. I must remind him of his sister._

"I hope your right, I really don't want to be grounded again," Cameron sighed.

"Ah, I doubt you'll be grounded, Mr. Keirnan."

The three of us turned to the door of the wing. Standing there, was Albus Dumbledore, accompanied by a man who could only be our father. He had curly brown hair, and stood with the air of someone important, yet friendly.

"Mr. Weasley, if you would make your way back to your common room, I'll see if you can't visit Miss Keirnan before she leaves the grounds."

Surprisingly, Charlie gave me a brief hug before making his goodbyes and exiting the room.

I turned back to Dumbledore, hoping he was going to tell me something about what was going on with me.

In either life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a bad place to cut off the story, but I'm quite eager to get them of to Hogwarts for real. Along with them getting to know other students. So the next chapter is going to take place in Oct. of 1989, six months after this conversation took place, and a month after Caoimhe's birthday. I tried to stick as close to cannon as possible on the ages of the Weasley children, with the Harry Potter Lexicon. As of this chapter it's March 1989. Bill's 18, Charlie's 16, Percy's 11, Fred and George are 9, almost 10, Ron is 9, and Ginny is seven. True story.**

**Review?**


	3. Thinking Things Through

**A/N: Ah, okay. One, I don't own the things J.K. Rowling does. Well I mean it's possible that I own something she might, like an article of clothing or whatnot, but I don't own her stuff. Just my own. Oh, and two, I lied in the last chapter. It's not '89 it's '88. Bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>13 October 1988<strong>

I woke up in the same room I'd been waking up in for the past six months.

_Or was it eleven years?_

When Charlie had told me my father was the head of an entire level of the Ministry, I figured that meant we were okay money wise.

Not so, my friends.

Apparently, the Keirnans' were very well to do. Unlike the Malfoys', my family, over the last two hundred years or so, invested in not only in upstart wizarding businesses, but muggle businesses as well, resulting in the undeniable fact that my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandchildren _still _wouldn't have to work a day in their lives. I could just hole myself up in my rooms until I die when I'm one hundred and eighty if I so chose. Not that I did anyways.

From the minute I'd gotten back from the hospital wing six months ago, my dad insisted on beginning my "training." Of course, he was busy at the Ministry most of the time, so he got me a special trunk a week after I got home. It had two compartments in it, one was a library, complete with copies of all of the books in our family library, along with necessary items to help me control my "gift." The other compartment was a gift from Lucas, something he'd based off of a room he'd found in Hogwarts when he was there. He called it "The Closet of Requirement." The basic gist of it was that any outfit I so desired would be in the closet, along with a gorgeous bathroom that I'll be comparing to the Prefect's Bathroom when I get a chance.

I brooded on these things for a while, before turning my thoughts back six months, to the conversation I'd had in the hospital wing.

_Flashback_

_After Charlie left, I turned to Dumbledore, hoping he could tell me something, _anything, _about what was going on. But he wasn't the one who spoke first. Instead my father sat on my bed and grabbed my hand._

"_Caoimhe, I have to tell you that the reason we did this was to protect you, if you'd have started having visions when you were younger, and the vision became too much for you, you could have lost control of your magic. We didn't want you hurt, you see."_

_I slowly nodded my head, trying to make sense of what was going on. It was highly convenient to say the least._

"_The bracelet you're wearing, my dear, was to bind your visions until you got your wand, which would focus your magic, so you wouldn't have any uncontrolled bouts of magic while you were," the headmaster paused, "otherwise indisposed."_

_I started, "But I don't _have_ a wand."_

"_Ah, I'm aware of that yes. This is only conjecture, but I'm guessing you saw something, really saw something, not a mere vision, causing you to break through the binds on your bracelet and apparate your brother and yourself to "safety" as it were."_

"_But what did I see?" I asked._

"_You do not remember?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows._

_I couldn't tell him that I was really from a world were everyone in this room was a fictional character, or didn't even exist. Nor could I tell him that I only remembered things from this life when prompted, or told, now could I?_

_I was about to give him some vague negative answer when, yet again, the doors to the hospital wing burst open._

"_Headmaster! Headmaster! Come quickly! It's Ana!"_

"_Ana?" My father got up quickly, "What's wrong with my wife?"_

_The unnamed professor looked quite distraught, "R-rogue Death Eaters."_

_End Flashback_

That was the day I lost my mother of this world. I realized a lot of things that day. One being that I was not going back to where I was before. I was stuck in the world of Harry Potter. Something I'd always wanted, sure, but everything was so confusing. I didn't exist in the books, or at least, not when I left, and neither did my family. You'd think that, at least once, Arthur Weasley would've mentioned Lucas Keirnan in the books, considering Charlie said he talks about him a lot. And Charlie. He wrote me every week, telling me about the creatures Kettleburn let him help with. He told me all about his family, and what life was like at Hogwarts, and growing up in a large family. When Ron was telling Harry about Bill's pen friend from Brazil who shrunk his ears, he didn't tell Harry about Charlie's "pen friend."

I could've given him the benefit of the doubt and said, well obviously Charlie didn't mention me to his family, right?

Wrong.

Charlie apparently wrote home to his parents about me when he found me, and again when found out what had happened to my mum. I'd gotten five letter's from Mrs. Weasley, telling that if I needed anything to let her know, along with a present of homemade fudge on my birthday last month. But one of the best things about meeting Charlie was that he told Fred and George I'd be starting school with them.

The first letter they sent me exploded when I opened it.

I was still musing on everything, but I knew I had to get up, so I pushed back the blankets and crawled out of bed. I padded over to the bathroom and made myself presentable. After, I went over to my desk, grabbing paper and a pen, ruing the day I'd have to start using a quill, and started writing everything I knew.

_I Don't Know What to Title This, So, Yeah…_

_1. I'm somehow in this world in the body of an eleven year old._

_-The pain I felt when entering this world could possibly have been my body changing from twenty to ten, as well as pushing large amounts of magic into my body._

_-The longer I'm here the more I've remembered about the life I have here. I know how I grew up and where, I remember almost everything now. It all came to me gradually, but I feel like there is still more that I need to remember._

_2. I'm a Seer._

_- I find this a very weird "coincidence." I mean I already know a lot of things that will happen, or would happen. Was I made into a Seer so people would believe me when I tell them what happens?_

_-Apparently, being a Seer gives me the natural ability to use Occlumency. Which makes sense. There's a lot of shit in my head I don't want out._

_-I'm actually having real visions as well. Huh. Again, convenient._

_3. A Metamorphmagus?_

_-I feel like a Mary Sue with this shit. Am I going to be all powerful too? Probably._

_4. Amycus and Alecto Carrow killed my mother the day I entered this world._

_-Why? What did she do?_

_-Technically none of us existed until I entered this world, so they only had the ability to locate her on that day._

_-They got away. It's alright. I know where they'll be eventually._

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I swiftly put the papers in my desk, grabbed a random book and said, "Come in!"

The door opened and I saw the smiling face of my twin brother, Cameron. I remembered everything about him now, and he felt like he actually _was_ my twin.

"Caoimhe, breakfast!" He said happily.

"All right Cam, be there in a minute," and I shooed him back out the door.

I turned to face my room and walked towards the mirror. I studied myself. I was eleven. How could an eleven year old girl change the fate of the entire world? I stopped doubting myself and shook my head, "I _can_ do this. I can!"

"You tell them, sweetie," the mirror mumbled, half asleep.

I took one good look at myself, and then walked out the door, towards the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next time it's NINE months into the future. Why? Because its time for Diagon Alley. I say so. They need friends dammit! Review?**

**Or no? I don't really care...much...**


	4. Neon Pink, No Haired, Gorilla?

**A/N: Well, I still don't own Harry Potter, so this is my last disclaimer. Kay? Hmmm, also, I kind of switch POV's in the middle of the chapter. I hope its not to shitty.**

* * *

><p><em><span>*Dream Sequence*<span>_

_Screams, shouts, spell fire, and debris filled the corridors of the school. I knew instinctively that this was the Final Battle, where Harry would defeat Voldemort for good. My presence already seemed to effect the future, there were a lot more people fighting than there seemed to be in the book. Up ahead I heard voices._

_I ran forward and saw a group of people fighting each other._

"_Hello, Minister!" cried a red headed man with thick rimmed glasses, as he sent a spell to his opponent, causing him what looked to be quite a lot of pain. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking, Perce!" another red head exclaimed excitedly, taking down his opponent as well. "You actually _are_ joking, Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -"_

_Just as I realized what part of the battle I was in the world exploded into pain, noise, and fire erupted from seemingly nowhere. We were blasted off of our feet into the air. I felt like I was spinning for days, when I slammed into a wall and slid to the floor. I was dazed but I could feel the breeze that let me know that, yes, that explosion had truly happened, and yes, I had just narrowly missed the giant hole in the wall. I took stock of my surroundings. The Weasleys were only a few feet from my so I crawled over to them. Percy and Ron were moving, and by the time I reached Fred they were at my side._

_His eyes were still open and I dropped to my knees and screamed._

_*End Dream Sequence*_

* * *

><p><span>August 10<span>th, 1989

I woke up with my voice hoarse but still screaming.

_It was only half a vision, it doesn't half to come true. It might not. God, I hope not._

I got out of bed and went to the pitcher of water by the window. As I sipped at a glass to soothe my throat, I thought about what would be occurring today.

Today was the day we would go to Diagon Alley. As per always, my father was busy with his work at the Ministry, and so couldn't take us. He was just going to take us there really early the day we left for school, as everyone gets the 1st of September off at the Ministry so they could escort they're child to the train, but I'd convinced him to let us floo to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the Weasley's. He wasn't so sure but when I showed him the note I'd received from Mrs. Weasley, he grudgingly okayed it.

I set my glass down, and moved over to the desk to pick up the envelope on my desk.

_Ms. Caiomhe Keirnan_

_Largest Bedroom on the Third Floor_

_Kells, Kilkenny_

_Ireland_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Keirnan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Most children in the Magical world dream of getting their Hogwarts letter from the time they know what Hogwarts is. Of course, I've dreamed of getting my letter since I was seven years old.

Fifteen years ago.

That was when I was a muggle, in another world, that seemed almost non-existent to me now. I remembered the basics. I was born there, I was twenty when I came here, there was no magic, and the books. I didn't even remember what I looked like there. Or my old name. But it didn't matter to me as much as it did when it first started. Why? Because I was going to Hogwarts, that's why.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs to meet Cameron at the fireplace, checking to make sure I had our vault key and books list. I figured I could get a few extra things to make life a little easier for me while I was there, making this trip even more convenient.<p>

_It's not like there's another "seer" running around England. Well, 'cept that batty half-fraud who calls herself a professor. I can fix so much if I do this right._

I stepped up to where Cameron was waiting and noticed he appeared a little nervous.

"What's wrong, Cammy?"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, then got nervous-looking again. "What if they don't like us and the send us back, and we have to tell Dad that we ruined his work stuff?"

I frowned.

I'd started to notice a few things about Lucas Keirnan, my father in this world. One being that he hardly had had any time for us since our mother died the day we got portkeyed to Hogwarts. Another, he didn't really talk to us when he _was_ around. Mostly he just gave me books to read on my "condition" (as he'd taken to calling it) and other magic so I could defend myself (because seers are sought after to be used), the trunks (Cameron eventually got one too), and had the house elves take care of us while he was away. Something was wrong with that, but that's not what concerned me.

The night before, before we went to bed, Lucas had given us a forty-five minute speech about how we were Keirnans, and how he expected us to behave in public. He told us that Mr. Weasley was a "respected business associate" and that he didn't want us embarrassing him in front of them. He ended with what seemed to be a vague threat of severe punishment.

_I think that's some cause for alarm, right?_

At any rate, I shook myself out of my thoughts and told Cameron we'd be fine. "I mean, look how nice Charlie is. They're his family, and his Mum is really rather nice. It'll be alright. Look, just floo to the Cauldron, I'll be right behind you."

He smiled a little and took some powder off the mantle before stepping into the fire and shouting his destination. I made sure I had everything one more time before doing the same.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p><strong>Same Day, Charlie's POV<strong>

It was, without a doubt, absolute chaos in the Burrow.

Charlie was almost at his wits end with it all. Luckily his mum had given him the relatively easy job of making sure his eight year old sister Ginny got to the alley alright. It was her who had the job of reigning in the cause of the chaos, his eleven year old twin brothers Gred and Forge. Leaving Percy to deal with the sulking Ron, who wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts yet, as he'd been told by the twins about twenty times since breakfast two hours ago.

He sighed. Having so many siblings wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Sometimes, he wished that he didn't have so many siblings, but then he felt bad. He loved his brothers, no matter what they did, and he adored Ginny. She was always so happy.

Speaking of Ginny, Charlie found her sitting at the table, waiting patiently for him to take her to Diagon Alley.

"Hey Gin, what to you say we get out of here? I think they'll be along soon. Hopefully."

She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed his hand. Ginny was too small to use the floo still, so he had to apparate with her. He was a little hesitant to do that, considering he'd only recently gotten his license after failing his test twice, but figured they wouldn't have passed him if he couldn't do it.

They turned on the spot and reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron, just as someone tumbled out of the fireplace. As they straightened he saw it was Caiomhe's brother.

_Ah. What was his name? Collin? No. Colpher? No. Camden? Merlin, I'm bollocks with names._

"Cameron!"

Charlie looked back towards the fireplace and saw Caiomhe had entered as well. She seemed to have only gotten slightly taller, and her hair was wildly curly instead of straight, like the last time he'd seen her. He walked over towards them and introduced Ginny, while they waited for the rest of his family to arrive.

They sat there for about fifteen minutes.

Ron was first, looking a little green in the face, this being only his second time using the floo. George came next, seeming for all the world like the world was about to end. Percy had a smug smile on his face, shooting looks at George like the cat that ate the canary. Fred almost looked like he was about to cry.

_Mum must've laid into them really good. Serves them right, trying to stick Scabbers to the wall permanently. If the rat hadn't have started screeching, we'd have no idea where he went._

Charlie saw Caiomhe had a small frown on her face, so he set about introducing everyone. His mum hugged them both, and told them not to worry about anything, and with that they headed to the Alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Caiomhe's POV<strong>

_Oh shit._

_Shit, double shit._

_Scabbers! What the hell am I going to do about that stinking rat, Peter Pettigrew? I can't let him stay with the Weasleys! They'd hate me if they found out I knew and didn't tell them!_

_Wait. Calm your tits. You can do this. _

_It's another thing to incorporate. I'll see if I can use this to my advantage, possibly get Sirius out earlier._

_Good plan. Lots of holes._

I sighed. This was becoming difficult to do. But I'd hopefully be able to fix it later.

I followed the Weasley's and Cameron into the Alley. Thankfully, Cameron told them we'd been there a couple times before, so me not having a reaction to the vast wonders that made up Diagon Alley wasn't an issue. As we headed to the bank I found myself wondering which one of these buildings would become Fred and George's store. We'd become tentative friends over our letters we exchanged almost daily. After my dream this morning, which I still had flashes of when I looked at either of them, I'd become determined to make sure they not only survived, but thrived. By the time Ginny left Hogwarts, they'd have chains of stores. I'd make it happen.

As we reached Gringotts, our big parade of redheads, and Cameron, had slowed down, warily looking at the Goblins. They didn't really seem all to intimidating to me, but then again, unfortunately, the Weasleys didn't have much money. The trip down to the vaults didn't take very long and soon enough we were stepping back into the sunlight.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley looked at the lists, "Flourish and Blotts first then, there's a couple books here we don't have already."

We headed over to the bookstore and separated to look down all the aisles for our books. I was reaching for two copies of _The Standard Book of Spells_ when a meaty looking hand knocked them out of my grasp. I turn to face whoever it was with a dozen curses I'd read about on my tongue, the only thing stopping me was the fact the I didn't have a wand yet.

The boy was honestly revolting looking. His teeth were yellowed and crooked, and he seemed to not be able to close his mouth all the way around them if his rancid breath across my face was any indication. He also had the heaviest unibrow I'd ever seen, and his eyes were slightly crossed.

_I'd say he looks like a gorilla, but that would be an insult to the gorilla._

So I settled with, "Excuse me? Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

He smirked, though somehow his teeth were _still _showing, "Name's Marcus, Marcus Flint. And you better watch your mouth Mudblood, else you could get hurt."

To this day, I honestly don't know how the twins got behind him without me knowing, but the point is they were. They already had wands, as they were using their uncles, so they shouted the first spells they thought of. Which happened to be a hair removing hex and a color changing charm. The results being a completely hairless and neon pink Marcus Flint.

He apparently thought I'd done it, because he said, "You little Mudblood bitch, I'll kill you!"

Now, as a girl, your told when a boy threatens you and seems like he'll make good on the promise, to go for the gold. So I did. I kicked Flint in the bollocks as his fist started towards my face. He dropped to the ground in a flash, groaning miserably, holding his "package", as it were.

I leaned towards him and said, "By the way? I'm a pureblood. See ya. Coming boys?"

Fred and George stepped around Flint and linked up on each side of me with grins on their faces.

"Caiome Keirnan-"

"This will be a great friendship."

"Glad you think so boys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to put down everything they bought, including what their wands were, but I ran out of steam. So Olivander said Caiomhe's wand showed she had potential to change everything for the better, or end life as they knew it, and scared the shit out of her. Next chapter is definitely going to be about the Hogwarts Express, and possibly the sorting, I'm not quite sure. I got one whole review last chapter, and I smiled like a little bitch for the rest of the day. I'd like to do that again. So thanks to Tabi Caracu. Pweeeese, review?**


	5. I'm SO sorry

Honestly? This is really embarrassing…see, the thing is, my computer has exploded. It exploded almost a year ago and the is the first time I could work up the courage, or find another computer to post with. I've been reading my own fan fiction on my kindle, which is not conducive to REposting things on tumblr, let alone whole new chapters on fanfiction.

Also, this could be bad or good news depending on how you take it, I'm discontinuing this story. Not because I don't like it or I got bored with it, but because I've had a wonderful idea. It's going to span a lot of different fandoms starting with Harry Potter, but it wont be a crossover series. I've you don't read certain stories, they can be skipped, or read standalone. I had actually started to try to change this story into the beginning of the series but I can't alter any chapters, which, honestly, is alright because I want to edit them HARD.

The series, is going to be about a girl who lives with her head in "fantasy land." She tries to be here in the now but she always gets sucked back to her movies, books, or tv shows. One day she makes a wish, that if she can't get away from her stories, she could stay there forever. It seems like it doesn't work at first, until a couple days later, she gets killed on the way to work. Once "dead" she meets a woman who tells her she's the last of the travellers, a race of beings who hop from universe to universe doing basically whatever they want. The woman tells her that she wants to be with her people in their afterlife but couldn't, until, that is, she heard the girls wish. The woman gives her her powers, erases her memory and shunts her of to HPland. I can't really say anymore without giving away the plot BUT, I can tell you what fandoms shall be involved.

Included, but not limited to:

Harry Potter, obviously.

Glee, because I dig it, and other things that I can't say with out giving away plot.

The O.C., possibly, honestly haven't decided if I'm going to write this one down or just make a mention of it.

Bones, it's a good show, and I have REALLY good plotlines for it.

Marvel Cinematic Universe, with some comic book info. What? I dig the Avengers.

Buffy…for reasons.

Twilight, if, and I meant IF I write this, there will be no whiny bitches. Yes, Bella will still be there, but my character is going to toughen the bitch up. And the plot will be significantly more…vampirey. I guess. Ugh…I just. Jackson Rathbone, my god.

The Hangover! Because I can. My story bitches.

Alphas, which is one of my favorite stories right now.

Pirates of the Caribbean…because I need at least one Johnny Depp story.

Transformers…maybe.

The Walking Dead…Norman Reedus, zombies…also good plotlines.

NCIS…I will be writing this.

Doctor Who, you knew that was coming I mean come on, look at my username.

Lord of the Rings, in honor of the Hobbit, which will be included as well.

I may write about more, I may write about less. I have timelines and plot information scribbled out about each universe, and I think I'm ready. The Harry Potter character will have the same name as in this story, Caiomhe Kiernan. The story title will be The Changing of Time which will be explained within the story.

Again I'm SO sorry for delays. I'm a terrible person.

Kaci


End file.
